


I'll Go With You

by wisepuma23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Everybody Lives, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 11, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been sent back into time far enough to see his father alive in front of him, and he cannot believe he would rather say that he's seen the literal <i>face of God</i> than admit that he's married to a guy Angel.</p>
<p>So instead of telling Dad all of that, it would be better to just shut up and wait until he's rescued. Only problem with that is his entire family is nosy as fuck. And his rescuer is no other than Castiel himself. And Dean just wants to hide in a hole and die when everything is shot to hell so quickly. </p>
<p> <i>"So, who is he?" Dad asked with suspicious squint.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"We're partners." Cas replies without looking up from his book on bees, snatched from a book bin at the local thrift store since Cas hadn't bothered to bring spare clothes on his travel back.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"We hunt together," Dean said, cutting in immediately, "Right, uh, buddy?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Dean, I've told you about how male bees are violently ripped apart when their endophallus is removed after copulating with the queen, right?" Castiel says as he flips the page, "If I haven't, then I have now."</i>
</p>
<p><i>Dean sweats as Dad and Sam squint even further, while Bobby just sighs.</i><br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go With You

“One joke about periods, Sam, and I swear I’ll punch you in the throat.” Dean growled as he shifted in Baby’s seat, and grimaced as the blood that coated him in thick rivulets stain the upholstery further. He wiped weird dead skin junk from his face, and in the wise words of Charlie Bradbury, it was as gross as Jabba the Hutt leering on Slave Leia. 

Dean turned to look at Sam in the passenger seat, and rolled his eyes as he realized that Sam was still sporting the ‘what the actual fuck just happened’ look like no tomorrow. The extremely short hair made his wide eyes pop out more to be honest. Dean could actually weep at how short Sam’s hair was, _man_ just how far in the past had he been flung like a bug?

“Okay, before you drown me with questions, I’ll give you the short explanation.” Dean sighed as he turned the key into the ignition, “ _Back to the Future I and III,_ dude.”

Sam closed his mouth, “Time travel?”

Dean grunted as he turned from the shoulder and onto the empty stretch of highway, the night sky twinkling from above.

Shit, Heaven.

_Cas._

“Then why are you...all,” Sam made a vague gesture, “bloody all over?” Sam asked, interrupting Dean’s thoughts before he could go into full panic mode, “And I thought time travel wasn’t possible.”

Dean squinted at him from the corner of his eye, “What year is it?”

“2006, it’s summer.” Sam answered with a silent question in return.

Dean smiled, but a sad and small one, “Has it really been over a decade? I’m getting old.”

“A _decade?_ ” Sam said strangled.

Dean shrugged as he popped in a tape, _Rock of Ages_ , and drove to Bobby’s scrapyard, thankfully they were only a state over. Sam gave him weird looks whenever he squinted at road exits too long. Cas surely was getting the last laugh about his glasses now, Dean thought as he rubbed his wedding ring on the steering wheel. He grimaced when he had to rub his kneecaps, this was exactly the reason why they choose local hunts nowadays (or 12 years from now). His grip on the wheel creaked as he counted the years back in his head since the Leviathans had burnt Bobby’s scrapyard down (five).

Time travel, man.

 

+++

 

Dean fell onto his guest bed and immediately grumbled. He barely remembered the bliss he felt when he slept in Bobby’s cots. In those years, anything that was different from a motel bed was goddamn heaven sent. Dean turned over and winced at a bone crack. His younger body did help a long way, though. His bones and muscles ached for their memory-foam bed in the bunker, and a different kind of bone yearned for a certain angel. Dean sighed, down old buddy we’re both too old and tired to do it tonight (without him). 

It was one hell of a jolt that night when he realized Bobby thought a simple iron knife test would do the trick. Well, he wasn’t _wrong_. However, after years and years of drinking holy water, surprise soap showers, and invading personal questions to rule out possession (Oh that’s right, they didn’t know about the anti-possession tattoo either! Just lovely.) And the suspicious glances to make sure he wasn’t anything else other than human. Somehow the short knife test really brought it home to him that he lived in a safer world than 12 years down the line. 

Safety was of course, relative.

He was fading off to sleep thinking about Heaven when it finally dawned on him that Castiel, heavenly soldier of the Lord was still up there. All angel powers intact. Should he pray to him? Dean felt his lined cheeks redden at the thought. It was no big deal, right. Or what if it messed up the time continuum? Oh god, I need to talk to Charlie about this. He regretted not discussing Doctor Who more with her. 

Dean sat up in his bed and moved down to his protesting knees by the bedside. Like he did when he was a child, several lifetimes ago. If he was praying to Cas, then he was doing it right. Dean clasped his hands and closed his eyes. Cas had said once it didn’t matter what position you prayed in, what matters was the prayer. 

“Hey, hope you got your ears on.” Dean said as he tried to remember what friends Cas had then, “Say hello to Uriel, I think he looked up to you. And uh, sorry about Anna or is it Anaiel? I know that you used to look up to her, and then she Fell.”

Dean squashed the feeling to open his eyes, “Also stay away from that Naomi bitch. Be nice to Samandriel if you see him, poor kid, and shit what else…Oh, and be kinder to your garrison more, Inias and Hester didn’t seem like bad eggs either.” he wryly laughed, “It’s hard to think about how you’re in charge of a garrison right now, probably they don’t appreciate your sense of humor. Angels are a bunch of sticks in the mud.” 

Dean kept racking his brain for other angels, “Also say hello to Hannah, she doesn’t like me and I don’t like her either, and to Rachel, she didn’t like me too. And stay away from Raphael, Michael, Zachariah, and Hael; they spell bad news. Man, Zachariah was one of the worst, ugh. Also say hello to a Cupid, their hellos are real _unique_. Also Joshua, tell him to tell Dad to sock himself in the nose.”

Dean bit his lip, now that warnings were out of the way, he had to say something more serious, “I usually pray to you because I need help or need to tell you something. But you don’t know me, at least not yet, so I want to ask you one simple thing: keep yourself safe, man. You told me once about your favorite Heaven, an eternal Tuesday afternoon, but try something else for a change. I don’t know if Heaven has water-coolers, places of gathering I mean, and just soak it in. Be among your brothers and sisters, your family, and even if they’re bickering, just…..be there.”

Dean took in a shaky breath and tried his best to keep his memories from spilling into his prayer, “And in the name of the holy ghost, and blah de blah, and amen.”

He stood up and climbed back onto the cot, under its itchy covers, and fell into a dream or nightmare of the past 12 years that began with _‘Dad is on a hunting trip.._ ’. Dean’s memories of hell came back with a vengeance, in HD and more real than ever. Purgatory was in grey tones, Heaven was tinged with regret, and the quiet itchiness of the Mark that never quite went away when he was alone. The pure bone-deep sickness of his connection with Amara, the desperation of the apocalypse years, and the early resignation with death throughout his entire hunting career. All of this and more, made the morning seem a long time away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'm going to update this
> 
> so it's complete for now
> 
> since I'm going on a ROOOOAAAADDDTRIIIIPPPP to see the Grand Canyon and Las Vegas the entirety of next week
> 
> lots of driving and im not exactly sure how im gonna keep writing my wips
> 
> but this thing has been sitting on my drafts too long and maybe staring at the desert rolling by the car windows might help me figure out my writing blocks for a lot of my wips
> 
> i should write down a list :p
> 
> but i definitely hope to update this eternal wip before summer ends and you guys will be the first to know!
> 
> and if any of you guys are wondering, castiel will show up in chapter 3 or at least the end of chapter two if i ever get around to updating this C:


End file.
